Aliens: Resurgence
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: We thought they were gone, dead. We didn't want to believe they were still alive out their, waiting.


**(Hello everyone I read your comments and had decided to make this story so please enjoy and hope you like it! And on a side not if anyone has any bad comments then they will be ignored if you don't like it go read something else or do something with your life that doesn't have to do with your negativity.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Return of The Serpent**

Naruto sighed as he followed his teammates through the forest of death they only started the survival test just a few minutes ago and could only frown from when he tried to be cool Sasuke would call him dobe and Sakura would ignore him in favor of fawning over the emo king.

"Hey guys I need to take a leak." He called out which gained him a bonk on the head from his pink haired crush.

"Naruto-baka! Don't say such things in a ladies presence!" she yelled/scolded her blonde teammate as Sasuke just scoffed.

"Hurry up dobe or will just leave you behind." Naruto scowled at the Uchiha and left through the bushes he was about to start his release but he tripped on a piece of metal and fell down a deep hole as he screamed in shock. His teammates came out of the bushes to see him fall into the darkness.

"NARUTO!/NARUTO!" they tried looking for anything to help them down so they could get their blonde friend.

 **(In the cavern Naruto's POV)**

I slowly got to my hands and knees with a groan as I popped a few of my joints and still felt the daze from the fall as I looked up seeing I was at least a few 10 stories down.

 _"How did I survive that!"_ I thought to myself before realizing that it was probably the fox and got to his feet.

"Thanks fur face." I smirked when I heard a growl from the back of my thoughts. I took notice of my surroundings seeing it was completely dark so I walked around before I tripped again but on a skeleton. I panicked in fright and crawled away I saw it had a bag and took a deep breath as I searched it I sighed in relief as i found some flares, unfortunately it only had two as I took the first one and popped the cap off, I struck the rod with the cap as the red smoke brought me light.

I nearly dropped it when I saw a large metal object that looked like a bird. "What the hell is that!?" Naruto narrowed his eyes on the side that had a large 'W' and 'Y' on it "Wayland-Yutani Corp ...Building a Better World." I saw that a large door on the metal bird was open as I went inside hoping to find something to help me get out of here.

I was completely creeped out as I saw multiple tubes holding dead spider like creatures but one was broken and had a worn label "Specimen 12, Royal F-" the rest was torn and dirty as I sighed but jumped and got in a stance when I heard a skitter in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Sasuke! Sakura-chan! Is that you guys?" I didn't take notice of the looming shadow over me as my flare went out as I grabbed the last one and struck it, when it started to ignite I was attacked by a spider creature that looked a lot more different then the dead ones in the tubes this one had webbing on it's bony fingers and looked more armored as it skittered off I looked wide eyed before I ran off out of the metal bird.

I was running towards the light of the cavern "Sasuke! Sakura! Get me out of here!" I yelled not wanting to be down here anymore I saw a rope fall down the hole as I had hope flash in my eyes before I was jumped again by the spider creature as I dropped the flare when it wrapped it's tail around my throat as I grabbed onto the legs as it tried to latch on my face.

I fell to the ground as it inched closer as tears stained my face _"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"_ I screamed in my head as my face turned blue as I tried to scream one more time. "S-s-Sasuke ...S-Sakura... Help ME!" I lost my strength as the creature grabbed my head and rammed a strange tube down my throat as I passed out from air loss as my last waking moments were me feeling a strange slimy object being forced into my stomach.

 **(With Sakura and Sasuke)**

Sakura and Sasuke were going down the rope as they heard Naruto scream for help Sakura landed on the ground first but screamed when she saw her limp blonde haired teammate on the floor with a strange spider creature on his face she ran towards him and tried to pry the creature off but only caused it to tighten it's grip as Naruto's body twitched.

"Sakura stop your gonna tear his face off!" Sasuke yelled at the pinkette as he looked down at the blonde deadlast who was only visible by the fading flare not taking notice of the giant metal object.

"What are we gonna do Sasuke-kun, we can't just leave him like this." she may have not liked the blonde on some level but she wouldn't want this creature to possibly kill him.

"Make a cot out of some leaves back on the surface I'll see if I can get it off." she nodded and climbed back up the rope hoping her teammate was going to be okay.

"What the hell did you get yourself into now dobe?" Sasuke pulled out a kunai as he tried to cut off one of it's legs hoping it would come off from the pain or die from blood loss, but he was surprised when he cut the leg was when a greed liquid spurted out and landed on the stone creating a hissing sound as the stone dissolved.

"Acid, it has acid blood." Sasuke looked at his prone teammate in worry before he heard a yell.

"Sasuke-kun I finished!" Sakura lowered a make shift cot out of some leaves and strong sticks as Sasuke grabbed it and laid Naruto on the cot and tugged the rope.

"Okay I'll be up their to help pull him up!" Sasuke climbed some stabled rocks and reached the surface. "Okay on the count of three we have to pull." she nodded as they both grabbed ahold of the rope "One, two, three PULL!" Sasuke and Sakura used as much strength they could muster to get their blonde friend out of their as the cot got closer to the hole.

"Sakura tie the rope on a tree i'm gonna pull him out." Sakura tied the rope to a tree as Sasuke quickly got his friend out of the cot and on the ground as the spider creature seemed to be deflating slightly but still had a strong grip.

"Okay let's get him over their." he pointed at a hollow tree as he and Sakura dragged Naruto into the tree and when they were sure he was safe enough they went out and rested on a log.

"What it that thing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura had asked shakily wondering what the creature was that was on her blonde teammates face.

"I don't know Sakura but whatever it is ...it seems to be deflating so it's probably giving him oxygen, if we pull that thing off it might kill him," Sasuke looked into the hallow tree with a frown. "We still have a test still going on will leave him here and look for a heaven scroll." Sakura was hesitant she didn't want to leave her friend in this state.

"But-" "Sakura I promise as soon as we find a scroll we'll come back immediately, we'll get him out here and to a hospital and hopefully someone who can get this thing off his face." Sakura looked at the tree worried but looked back at her crush and nodded as they walked into the forest.

Inside the tree the spider creature let go and fell to Naruto's side as it curled up and died.

 **(Inside Naruto's head)**

The Kyuubi opened it's eyes as it stared at the parasitic creature that had taken home inside his host as it's growled as it seemed to be waking up.

 **"Stupid brat I expect something in return for saving your worthless life."** Kyuubi forced his chakra on the embryo to kill it but was surprised when it soaked up the chakra like a sponge and began to take a new form, a more human form.

 _ **"It's...evolving? Whatever this thing is adapting seems to be a major trait for it's survival."**_ Kyuubi looked at it closely and saw it starting to wiggle around causing Kyuubi's eyes to widen.

 **(Real World)**

Naruto groaned before he felt a large spike of pain he put a hand over his chest and coughed up some blood he started to shake as he let out a loud scream of pure pain as a small worm like creature burst from his chest as it slid out it had legs and a knifed tip tail it tried to stand on shaking little legs as it squirmed it's arms before red chakra coated it making the worm like creature morph into a more human form turning into a baby as his chest glowed red as his body was pushed to the max as his chest slowly sealed up.

 _"What. The hell. Just happen?"_ Naruto panted as he looked down at the sprawling babe before he heard another voice in his head **"Well sorry, but it was either that or let it kill you."** Naruto blinked _"Kyuubi?"_ He heard a scoff as the 9 tailed beast spoke again. **"Who else, but I was serious I saw how that _thing_ was going to exit your body by the way it way it nested in you." **Naruto felt anger at the creature in his head. _"I felt the most painful moment in my life!"_ **"It was either that or you'd possibly die! That _thing_ was turning human so what was I supposed to do!" **the kyuubi yelled at it's host as Naruto used a clone to pick up the baby. _"Well what the hell is it?"_ Naruto looked at the baby it was a girl and had pale skin and a patch of hair as black as the knight on her rear was a foot long tail with a small knife like end.

 **"I say kill it."** Kyuubi stated not liking the babe one bit.

 _"What! No it's a baby!"_ Naruto screamed in his mind _"It's my daughter."_ Naruto thought with glazed eyes as he held his daughter in his arms as she snuggled close into his chest.

 **"WHAT! BRAT ARE YOU INSANE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS!"** Kyuubi screamed at it's host. _"I might know what she is but she was born through me so she is my family."_ Kyuubi growled at it's host's stubbornness **"FINE! See if I care! but don't come begging me to help when anything bad happens when it's probably killing people."** The chakra entity retreated into his mind leaving him with his daughter.

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Narutos said his last word to his tenant before using his jacket to wrap up the baby after he cleaned her off as he looked down at the spider creature and exited the tree only to come face to face with Sakura who was carrying a knocked out Sasuke who had a strange tattoo on his neck.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed towards him and hugged him tightly in relief but let go when she heard a cry and looked down to see a baby in her teammates hands.

"Naruto where did you get that baby?" she stared at the little babe who looked at her confused. Naruto looked panicked not knowing how to explain but an idea popped into his head.

"I found her a few minutes after I woke up. I was looking for you guys and I heard her crying so I took her with me until we can get out of the forest." Naruto sighed in relief when his pink haired teammate seemed to believe him and switched the subject on the Uchiha.

"What the hell happened to the teme?" Sakura shivered and explained their run in with Orochimaru as Naruto was pale with shock and wondered how his teammates were even still alive. "But we got a heaven scroll." she pulled a scroll from her pack as Naruto smiled "Awesome! now lets get out of this place before something else decides to kill us." Sakura nodded and before they could prepare to leave they were jumped by sound nin. "Sakura take Yami." Naruto handed his now named daughter to his teammate as he got in a maternal protective stance as his body felt strange and morphing slowly.

"Well look who we have here" Said the mummy looking nin. "Seems to be our lucky day, huh Zaku?" he said to his spikey haired teammate.

"Just hurry up Dosu I want to leave this hell hole." Zaku growled at his leader. "Were here for the Uchiha." Naruto narrowed his eyes as Yami was squirming in fright of the KI the sound nin was giving off making her father hiss. Sakura widen her eyes never seeing her teammate act like that ever.

"Kin take care of the brat and the pink one." Kin reluctantly nodded she agreed to kill anyone who got in the way of this mission but she didn't agree to kill a baby. Naruto widened his eyes before parts of his body formed black armor a rib cage formed over his chest, his forearms had black plates, four tubes sprouted from his back as he grew to 6'0 feet towering over them as finally a long knifed tip black tail ripped through his pants and it wagged like a curious cat as he hissed angrily as Yami talked to him telepathically.

 _"Daddy make the bad people go away."_ Naruto nodded and ran at them as the two male sound nin jumped out of the way as they were shocked what the blonde turned into.

"What the hell is he, Orochimaru said he was weak." Dosu said to his teammate as Zaku got ready to use his air tubes. "I don't know and don't care lets just kill him and get Sasuke." he thrusted his hands forward "TAKE THIS FREAK! **Zankūha!** **(** Decapitating Airwaves)" he launched sound at Naruto who growled and jumped out of the way as the attack tore up the ground as he jumped onto the trees. "DIE! **Zankūha!** " he kept launching but Naruto kept jumping on other trees before he launched himself at Zaku with a roar but was hit by the sound as the hybrid blonde fell to the ground and held his ears in pain.

Sakura held the baby closer as it began to cry as Kin grew closer "I'm sorry." Sakura tried to run but was grabbed by the hair as Yami fell from her grasp as the baby fell to the ground causing her to cry harder as Naruto tried to crawl towards her.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she saw her weakened teammates and Yami as all she could do is watch as Naruto was being beaten. _"I'm such a weakling, I couldn't even protect a baby."_ she gained a look of determination as she grabbed a kunai _"No! I won't be weak, I won't die here!"_ Sakura put the blade on her hair and cut herself loose shocking Kin and was kicked in the stomach by the pinkette and fell to the ground the wind taken out of her as Sakura ran and grabbed Yami as she hid her face in Sakura's neck sniffling.

"Forehead are you alright!" Sakura turned her head to see her friend/rival Ino and her team.

"Yeah Ino-pig i'm okay, can you hold Yami?" Ino blinked as her rival put the babe in her arms which caused her to squirm uncomfortably as Ino freaked out and tried to hush the whimpering babe. "Where is Sasuke and Naruto?" Shikamaru lazily spoke.

"Sasuke is out cold near that tree, Naruto...I don't know whats going on with him but he's changed." she pointed her finger toward the trees causing team 10 to look up and pale seeing the tall blond jumping threw the trees as the sound nin kept attacking before Zaku was slammed by his tail and fell to the ground. Team 6 and Team Gai they were all shocked seeing the monster blonde as he attacked with great speed.

 _"What the hell is going on with the dobe!?"_ thought Kiba as he and his dog were shivering in fear of the feral looking blonde that jumped through the trees.

 _"Naruto-kun what's happened to you?"_ Hinata wondered worried for her blonde crush but looked at the black haired babe and frowned when she saw the baby actually had whisker marks on her cheeks. _"Why does that baby look like Naruto-kun?"_

 _"My bugs are telling me to stay away from him and that baby, what is going on?"_ Shino took a step back as his bugs were telling him to stay away from the blonde sensing the predator instinct coming off the hybrid boy.

 _"Holly crap that blonde gaki is some kind of monster."_ the weapons girl Tenten looked in slight fear as the boy slammed his tail near Dosu's head almost impaling his skull.

 _"YOSH! I CAN SHOW SAKURA-CHAN HOW STRONG I AM BY DEFEATING THESE NIN! AND IF NOT I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS!"_ Lee had a fire in his only thinking of Sakura praising him.

 _"Whatever going on with that blonde idiot doesn't change a thing he will die, fate has made it so."_ Neji looked stoic as he used his Byakugan to see what the creature was and was slightly shocked to see it was Naruto.

Sasuke groaned before strange tattoos covered his body before his eyes snapped open showing his two tomoe sharingan as he stood up not noticing the blonde and looked towards his pink haired teammate and narrowed his eyes on her bruises and cut hair. "Sakura who did that to you?" Sakura looked nervous before Zaku jumped down after evading the blonde hybrid.

"I did and soon i'll be getting rid of the blonde freak too!" Zaku smirked before he widen his eyes as he felt the Uchiha leak KI making Yami squirm in Ino's arms letting out a whimper before she thrusted the babe into Hyuga girl's arms as she froze up as the baby relaxed in her warm soft coat as Ino formed her clan jutsu aiming it at Kin " **Shintenshin no Jutsu.** **(** Mind Body Switch Technique)" she fell to the ground as she invaded the sound kunoichi's mind as she smirked and stood up holding a kunai to her throat.

"Surrender now or I'll hurt your teammate." Zaku just smirked and did something that shocked most of the group as he launched an attack towards Kin/Ino launching her into a tree as Ino's body coughed up a bit of blood. "What the hell that was your teammate!" Shikamaru yelled as he held up the Yamanaka as she retreated back to her body glaring at Zaku as he chuckled.

"She knew the risks of this mission and she has proved that she's useless."he was about to send another attack but was launched into a tree as Sasuke glared at him.

"Less talk prepare to die to an Uchiha elite!" he ran towards him beating him to a pulp before he pinned him to the ground as he tugged on his arms and began to twist them as Sakura looked terrified and tried to make the Uchiha stop as said blackette laguhed madly as he snapped Zaku's arms making him scream but dropped him as he felt a mass of KI being aimed at him as he looked into the trees and saw the hybrid feral Naruto glaring at him as he hissed.

"Dobe?" Naruto roared and launched himself at the Uchiha as he leaped back as Naruto missed and impaled the sound nin in the leg with his tail causing him to scream as he pulled it back out. "Don't even try dobe I am far stronger then you." Sasuke frowned as Naruto just hissed as Yami wiggled out of Hinata's arms and crawled towards her father making the Hyuga panic but was held back by her team.

"Fine then I'll just have to take you down." Sasuke charged as the babe got between him and the blonded making said blonde widen his eyes as he leaped over the babe shielding her as Sasuke's punch made a crack on one of his armor plates as he growled and swiped his claws towards him creating a large three mark gash on his chest as he lept away as Naruto held his daughter close to him as the Uchiha made for another charge but he felt a pair of arms hugging him.

"Stop, Sasuke! Please stop fighting!" Sakura pleaded with tears not wanting her crush and teammate to kill each other. Sasuke calmed down as his marks vanished as he fell to the ground passing out.

Naruto's black armor retracted into his body but his tail stayed as he fell to his knees. "Someone grab Yami-chan." Naruto fell to the ground as Yami fell into the hands of Hinata again,Yami seemed to like this girl as she nuzzled her face into her chest causing the Hyuga to blush as she cradled the sleeping baby.

"Come on guys let's get them out of here." Choji picked up Naruto as Sakura lifted up Sasuke and jumped into the trees heading for the exit gate.

 **(Konoha Hospital)**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he felt dizzy and nauseous as he stood up straight in what seemed to be a hospital bed he shook his head before he panicked when he couldn't sense his child. _"Yami! Yami! Where are you sweetie!"_ Naruto felt his parental instincts about to kick and tear this hospital apart to find his baby girl before a certain shy Hyuga walked in with a giggling Yami as Hinata smiled down at the girl, she looked up and blushed red when she saw her awoken crush. "N-N-Naruto-kun y-y-y-your a-a-awake." Naruto got off the bed to get to Yami but nearly fell as he clung to an arm bar. "What the hell happened?" Hinata looked at her crush not noticing as the babe began to nibble her chest biting the jacket and tearing a small hole.

"W-w-well Naru-to-kun when y-y-you and Sasuke-san p-p-passed out we t-took you both to a h-h-hospital." she squealed in shock when she felt something latch on her as she saw Yami trying to breastfeed making Naruto laugh loudly as he limped towards the Hyuga and took the baby who squirmed in displeasure. "Hehehe! It seems Yami-chan likes you Hinata." Hinata grabbed a medical needle and sowed up the tear as she can't believe that just happened, and infront of her crush no less.

"W-w-well I have b-b-been w-w-w-watching her while you were u-u-unconscious." Naruto smiled as he hugged her making her face beat red as she tried not to pass out.

"Thank you for taking care of my Yami-chan Hinata, your a good friend. Hell one day you might even make an awesome mom!" he chuckled as the Hyuga went into dreamland of her and Naruto raising little Yami and her surrounded by children that looked like her and Naruto as she had a big belly making her faint on the ground.

"HINATA! HINATA! Are you okay!" Naruto shook the girl as the baby giggled as he sighed and set Yami on a chair before he lifted up the Hyuga and laid her on his hospital bed.

"I'm to tired to carry her so I guess she can stay here until she wakes up, come on Yami-chan let's get some sleep." Yami yawned cutely as her father smiled as he cradled her and got in the bed next to the Hyuga as he laid back relaxing himself as he faced the unconscious Hinata and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

Yami still awake wiggled out of her fathers grip as she crawled into the Hyuga's arms as she snuggled into her chest making Naruto frown in his sleep as he wrapped his arms unconsciously wrapped his arms around the Hinata's waste as he pulled her and Yami closer to him as he used his tail to pull the blanket over them as Yami smiled as she snuggled into the two's embracing her, her hair turned into a the same color as Hinata's after she took some of her DNA and chakra when she latched on her.

 _"Daddy. Mommy."_ she slept in her parents warm forms as she was now ready and eager of the future for herself and her family.

* * *

 **(Love it hate it? If you do like it I will continue the story. And remember all negative comments are ignored. below if wanted will be posted a possible large harem since he'll need more then one girl to bring back a new age of Xenomorph if not I will stick with just Hinata.)**

 **Harem Poll**

 **Hinata**

 **Karin**

 **Kin**

 **Shizune**

 **Tsunade**

 **Anko**

 **Koyuki**

 **Shion**

 **Tenten (I rarely see these and most that I find aren't that good)**

 **Mei**

 **Samui**

 **Yugito**

 **Fuu**

 **Ayame**

 **Tayuya**

 **Konan**

 **Ryuzetsu**

 **Hana**

 **Amaru**

 **Shizuka**


End file.
